


It Is Well

by NuclearGers



Series: The Hope County Hymnal [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: And apparently Joseph does too, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hymns while oral sex is happening so a bit of blasphemy too lol, I likes me some pet names, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, because it IS these two, i guess, lots of pet names, mentions of God - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearGers/pseuds/NuclearGers
Summary: Joseph worries for his little brother. The two have a talk, and then John wants to make it up to Joseph.





	It Is Well

**Author's Note:**

> Again, heads-up in case you missed the tags: this might have spoilers, and it sure as hell has God-talk and brotherly incest in it, so if any of that bothers you I recommend high-tailing it now!
> 
> This is just an entirely self-indulgent mess that I absolutely couldn't resist doing. I apologize if either of them seem off, I've only played up to the taking back of the Holland Valley region so far, but I hope I did these boys justice (especially since I'd maybe like to write for them again).  
> I also apologize if any of this is confusing or rushed at all- the initial fic idea didn't include the sex, but then it grew into this whole beast, agh. I also didn't get to write this in one straight sitting like I wanted to, and kept having to go back to it, so I'm not sure if it's as consistent as I'd like? 
> 
> Anyway, let me know if this needs any other tags or anything. Thank you for reading! :D

John sat on the edge of his bunker room's bed, hands slowly, repeatedly clenching against his knees. From the corner of his downcast eyes, he watched his older brother Joseph stride around the room in lazy, aimless circles, the other man radiating his usual tranquility.   

Underneath that tranquility, though, John knew there was a bit of rage and frustration brewing, and he couldn't quite be sure whether it was directed at him or the Junior Deputy.  

He had a feeling it was towards him.  

"Joseph..." John started, but he trailed off at the silencing glance he received through those yellow aviators. He looked back down at the floor and gripped his knees again, tattooed knuckles flexing white.  

There was nothing to fear, he knew, at least, not physically. Joseph would never scream at him nor would he beat him, no, he would never do anything like that. Joseph was  _not_  mom and dad. No, what had him scared now was that he may have disappointed The Father, and that, well, that hurt worse than just about any beating. 

Joseph rounded away from the far wall and walked towards the bed, not missing the soft hitch of breath to the right of him as he headed for the nightstand. There, he stopped and picked up the framed photo of himself and his siblings in their austere little family portrait, and he traced a fingertip over three of the faces with affection, lingering a little longer on the last one.   

"John, John, John," he clucked under his breath like a nanny chiding her charge. The tip of his finger drew along the jaw of the John in the photo, and his stare did the same from the corner of his eye to the jaw of the real one sitting near him. "My sweet John."   

John shivered at the words, eyes closing. "Yes, Father?" He heard the gentle 'clack' of the frame being set back down, followed by sauntering footfalls heading away from him. There were clattering sounds, soft and careful, but in John's tense state they may as well have been as loud as gunshots going off in his bunker room. When he opened his eyes, he saw Joseph now seated in a chair only a few feet away from him. Louder, he repeated, "Yes, Father?"  

Joseph didn't answer for a long moment.  

The silence made John want to scream or hit something. Hit someone. Maybe the guard he knew was posted out in the hall? Yes. Yes, that man would certainly deserve it, right? John knew he had eaten an extra share of rations last weekend, and two weeks before that he'd stashed away some of the apples they'd brought in from the orchard. Selfish. Selfish and greedy and gluttonous. That man would need spoken to, as would some of his other sinning faithful-  

Movement from his brother pulled him away from his distracted thoughts, and when he focused on Joseph again he saw he was leaned forward, elbows settled on his knees and hands folded under his chin. Blue eyes gently scrutinized him behind those yellow lenses.   

Joseph finally spoke now, voice calm and soothing to the younger man's frayed nerves. "What are you thinking about, little brother?"  

John's breath did another soft hitch, and he swallowed, fingers drumming on his kneecaps for a second before he answered. "I was just-" he hesitated. He briefly considered telling a lie to save himself some further shame, but he stopped. It was no use lying to his dear brother; the man could always see right through him as if he was made of glass. No, the truth would have to do. Besides, there was no judgment here, only understanding, right? 

"I'm venting my frustrations again, this time on those that don't necessarily deserve it. This Deputy and all he's done and continues to do has me out of my head. He has me acting poorly, shaming myself before you, and I..." His tongue ran over his lips and a blush formed across his cheeks. "I am, admittedly, fretting about whether or not you might be disappointed in me, and in my anxiousness my mind strays to dark places. I was thinking of the man out there-" He gestured towards the hall behind the closed door. "-Eric is his name, and how he had taken more than his fair share of rations, how he was being a gluttonous sinner and what I would do to straighten him out. But now that I say it out loud, I realize I'm being petty. I'm... blowing things out of proportion. He's only taken a few extra apples and MRE's, and here I am thinking of-" 

The Baptist frowned and shook his head, a shaky hand lifting to run through his hair. Forgetful of his sunglasses, they slid off his head and fell to the floor with a clatter. With a small curse, he bent to pick them up, but Joseph's hand stayed him, picking them up instead and setting them on the nightstand. 

"Thank you, Father," John said, throat a little thick. 

Joseph straightened in his seat and patted his knee. "Come here, please." 

John did as he was told and sunk down to the floor, crossing the few feet that separated them to nestle between Joseph's thighs where he rested his head against his brother's lap.  

Instantly, he was soothed. Joseph's body heat; the mixed scent of sweat, pine, and wood; the light road dust and flower pollen that peppered his jeans... It was all a welcome, familiar comfort that never failed to put him at ease.  

"It's good that you recognize these thoughts for what they are, my dear. You make progress every day." 

John melted under the praise and he had to hold back a whimper. He clutched a hand to Joseph's thigh and squeezed, nuzzling the other.  

Above him, Joseph's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and his heartbeat picked up faintly. His John was lovely. Wonderful, really, no matter what others might say. He always tried to be such a good boy, tried to be loyal and worthy to this family and their God, and even though he did have his faults, a wavering devotion wasn't one of them.  

"We'll speak to Eric. We'll see if there is a good reason for his taking of the food. Then, we will teach, understand, and forgive, won't we?" 

John nodded, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He heard what The Father said, but he was getting distracted again, the heat and scent from Joseph's lap drawing him in.  

 "And," Joseph drawled, "We will do the same with you. Won't we?" 

A soft, barely-audible 'yes' tumbled from his lips as he pressed one lazy kiss to Joseph's inner thigh, and then another above it, and another right after, drawing closer to the bulge beginning to throb under those jeans. There was no other reaction from Joseph, but John persisted. 

Joseph continued, "We will soothe that anger within you. We will strengthen your patience and continue to let God guide your path. We will continue to let God make the decisions, won't we?" 

"Mhm." John was barely listening now, his own arousal growing hot in his jeans, and he kissed at Joseph's bulge with a building need.  

 "We won't let you lose your way, will we, John? We won't let this-" Joseph's hand tucked down between them, and his fingertips grazed along the lined-out  _Sloth_ scar on John's chest. "-take control again." 

John's breath hitched sharply at the feather-light touch across his sin, and he pulled back, blue eyes wide and almost glossy as he stared up at Joseph. The man stared back at him, dark eyes showing nothing but kind understanding and only a hint of something like a warning behind those yellow shades. His expression was passive, open, and behind him, the bunker lights cradled his head like a halo. He was beautiful, and John felt in awe. If he wasn't already on his knees, he'd probably be collapsing to them now. He shook his head. "No! No, Joseph!" 

Joseph's eyes stayed on John's, and his fingers continued to stroke the scarred flesh, absently tracing the angry, raised lines. "Sometimes... sometimes, I worry the sin is trying to come back within you. Trying to get the better of you once again and cause you to slacken and stall in your efforts to become better. It makes me wonder if that's why you still do the things you do, especially now."  

"Joseph-!"  

"I hear you speak to him, to the Deputy. You lose control of yourself and let your emotions take reign. You show your weaknesses, not only to him, but to our followers and to those not yet shown the light. How do you think that makes you look?" 

John's eyes were brimming with tears of shame, one of them slipping free down his cheek and into his beard. His chest heaved with a small sob as he pitched forward to throw himself into Joseph's lap, but the older man held him back.  

"You bring the Deputy here, then leave him unsupervised knowing full well how volatile and scheming he can be, and sure enough he gets free. You compromised the safety of the men and women in this bunker and, worst of all, yourself." 

"Father, 'm sorry-!" 

Joseph's hands darted up and clutched the sides of John's tear-streaked face, holding it firmly in place. His tone was gentle as it ever was but there was a wounded tone to it that sent an arrow of guilt right to John's heart as he asked, "Are my fears grounded? Am I right to worry that the Sloth will take you again, John? That everything we worked so hard to gain for you will have been for naught?" 

John clumsily shook his head in his brother's grasp, his face contorted as another sob choked its way out of him. "No! No, please, please, brother, I promise, it's not! It's not, I'm just scared! I'm scared and I'm overwhelmed! I-It's too much sometimes, it's too much, and I don't know what to do! I wanna be strong for you, I wanna prove myself, I wanna change others like you changed me, but then- then that Deputy, he- I-!! I'm such a fool, I'm so sorry! I've been so stupid!" 

A weak wail left him as Joseph's hands lead his head down to rest upon his thigh once more. Long, careful fingers slipped into his hair and stroked, slow and affectionate like a mother's touch, and a rich, throaty hum of ' _Amazing Grace'_  began to echo quietly in the bunker room.  

They stayed like that for a long while. Joseph hummed and John wept until the only sounds were a few shaky inhales and softly-sung lyrics hanging in the air. Finally, when he could manage it, John spoke again, his voice a little broken from crying. 

"I'm sorry," He whispered, hushed and with lips brushing against the rough material of his brother's jeans. He closed his red-rimmed eyes and buried his face into the black denim. 

"That's alright. Shh... shh, shh... You just forget yourself sometimes, don't you? Your heart's always been on your sleeve, hasn't it?"    

A shaky sigh left John's lips as those fingers continued to lovingly pet and stroke at his scalp. The touch and tone subdued him, his body going slack between Joseph's legs. A tiny moan slipped from his mouth and he opened his eyes again, tilting his head to look up at Joseph. "Yes. Yes, Joseph, I do. I need a little reeducating sometimes when my head gets like that. Can you forgive me?"  

"Always."  

Comfort washed over the younger man and he visibly shuddered, a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his lips. There was no hesitation in The Father's forgiveness, and John found further comfort in the quickness of the response. His smile widened some and relieved tears made his lovely eyes glisten. 

Joseph offered his own warm smile down at John and he admired the reverence and humility laid bare in those bright blue eyes.  

If only others could see this John Seed. If only others could love and respect and appreciate him the way God and Joseph always do.  

Maybe John would be far more patient and kind with others like he was to his siblings? And, maybe he wouldn't be so strongly ruled by emotions, so vulnerable, so easily hurt? Maybe then his baby brother's heart would be less resistant to certain changes... Maybe John would finally have more trust and faith in his God to guide him when troubles such as the Deputy came their way, and maybe John would finally allow God to take the reins when it came to the Deputy's fate.  

God would decide what to do with him. And God would guide The Father to continue to help John. 

When John spoke again, his words caused Joseph to think for a moment whether or not he'd previously been speaking aloud about the Deputy.   

"I'm sorry for my behavior in regards to the Deputy, Joseph. I know I've let my emotions get the best of me, that I've made some hasty decisions for it that have brought on some unnecessary risks to both our family and our faithful..."  

He swallowed, regret spreading over his features. The regret lingered for a moment before tightening into something like anger and an almost childish pout of frustration.  

"I just... I just can't make him  _see_ , Father! He won't listen! He won't be... well, he won't be reasonable! Even when it puts others at risk, others he's supposed to care about, he's just so headstrong and selfish! He's too proud, I think, too full of wrath, and it blinds him. He cannot see the trouble his actions cause, what consequences all his violence and destruction wrought! He continues to defy us, and nothing I do or say seems to work!"   

Joseph nearly chuckled; while John's tendency towards rashness and irrationality was often cause for concern, every now and again it had its own endearing qualities. In its extremes, it had the man torturing misguided people in the name of God and The Father. In little moments like this, it merely had him pouting and huffing like a child, and said moments always warmed something inside Joseph. 

Less endearing now, though, was the apparent disregard to the slight hypocrisy John showed as he hissed on about the Deputy's faults, faults that sounded a little too familiar.  

That hypocrisy would need to be corrected, of course, and it would, in due time. For now, he just continued to stare down at John with the patience and understanding only he had for him.  

" _John_ ," He said, the tone carrying all the warning it needed.  

The other man immediately realized his error and silenced himself. He had the decency to look embarrassed, bowing his head to direct his stare down at the floor, suddenly feeling unworthy once more.  

Even when the target was humility and remorse, his aim still seemed way off.  

"I... I didn't mean to go off in that direction with my words, I apologize, Father." 

Joseph's smile crept back into place and his fingers tucked under John's chin to tilt his head back up. "No worries. I understand. It's been a trying day, hasn't it, my sweet John?" 

John nodded and pressed into the touch. "Yes. Yes, very trying." He swallowed, and when he looked up again there was a firmness in his gaze that delighted Joseph. "But as trying as it was, I assure you, Father, it did not test my faith." 

Joseph's smile grew, warm and pleased.  

"I knew our God would protect me. Despite my foolishness, God was kind and he kept me safe from any harm. He opened my eyes to the errors of my ways this day. And... and though I was scared, I also knew that  _you_  would be understanding..."  

Shining blue eyes darted up to look into those yellow aviators as a tattooed hand made its way back onto Joseph's thigh, slow and rubbing. He licked his lips and continued, softer, "That you would make _me_  understand again..." 

A faint exhale rushed out of Joseph as John's palm slid up and pressed against his groin, carefully pressing and rubbing until his blood began to flow south.  

"That you would be so patient, like always..." 

The bulge began to swell under John's palm, and a shudder ran beneath The Father's marred skin. 

"That you would forgive me..."  

Both John's hands moved for Joseph's belt buckle now, fingers beginning to tremble slightly in anticipation, but they were suddenly gripped by another large pair of hands, both sets of fingers becoming tightly intertwined and raised above John's head. 

"My needy,  _greedy_ boy. I don't remember you asking?"  

The comment was cooed down at him with fondness, but John still felt shamed. He was probably meant to be. While his head bowed some and a blush deepened on his cheeks, his eyes didn't look away this time. Instead, they stared back into Joseph's own, and the glimmer that seemed to spark in them had a fire igniting in The Father's belly.  

John, still peering up at Joseph through his lashes, leaned forward with a feigned shyness as he pressed a light kiss down on the older man's denim-covered bulge. "Please?" He whispered, soft and husky. Another, more persistent kiss followed, and another after that, and the ' _please_ ' he whispered after those was more moan than word. 

Joseph gave a little chuckle and brushed a stray hair from John's forehead. "Now how could I possibly refuse after a ' _please_ ' so sweet and pretty as that? You may proceed, darlin'." 

It wasn't so much the actual ' _please_ ' or the heated little kisses John had given that had made Joseph concede, but rather the confidence and drive coming back into those lively eyes and onto that handsome face. That was what he wanted to see. He wanted to see the traces of Sloth and self-doubt driven from his baby brother and watch as they were replaced by something strong and motivated. It was good to see that spark back in John's eyes after the scared, worried tears, and hopefully they could work on making it stick around longer.  

Nothing wrong with a little reward to encourage it, right? 

He leaned back in his chair as John's nimble fingers made quick work of the belt buckle, and within seconds The Father's jeans were open and tugged down to his mid thighs. John grinned when his brother's cock was revealed, and he glanced back and forth between it and its owner with excitement.  

With an affectionate smile, Joseph cupped John's bearded cheek and ran the pad of his thumb in a circle. "It's good to see you like this again. That light in your eyes, don't let it be so easily extinguished, John." 

John's grin softened just the slightest bit, but his eyes seemed to dance even more. His heart thudded in his chest. "You give it the strength to burn brighter, Joseph." 

"God gives it that strength, darlin'. I merely assist in opening your eyes to him."  

John refrained from contradicting that. Instead, he used his mouth to press a kiss to the tip as he ducked his head closer to Joseph's cock, and with a teasing lick lapped a bead of pre-come away from the slit.  

A low, rumbling sigh tumbled from between Joseph's lips as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His hand slipped away from John's face and both his palms moved to rest upon his thighs.  

As he sat there, Joseph began to sing a hymn just as he always did when they did this; so soft and strained and barely-audible, a song only for them to hear. Because of this habit, sometimes, when Joseph would lead the hymns during a sermon, John would get hard and feel guilty because of it.  

John didn't feel guilty now. He was very hard in his jeans, his aching arousal straining under his clothes, and after licking a long, lazy stripe up the underside of Joseph's shaft, he asked, "May I please touch myself?" 

Joseph interrupted his song to rasp a quiet, "Not yet, dear one." He continued his hymn. 

John huffed a needy little moan, but he resisted the ache under his belt and set one hand against the cool metal of the bunker floor, the other moving up to grip the base of Joseph's cock. 

Another moan left him, this time out of heated desire as he wrapped his lips around the tip and gave a swirl and flicker of his tongue. He felt Joseph's thighs clench just a tad on either side of him, and he heard a hitch in the older man's breath as he sang, but other than that he gave no signs that he was feeling what the Baptist was doing to him.  

John paid no mind. Joseph didn’t need to scream to the heavens above or shove John's head down ‘til he couldn’t breathe for John to know he was doing a good job. Joseph showed his praises in other ways, and even though John was focused on his task he never missed a single stuttered song lyric, hitch of breath, or quiver of thigh muscle.  

To the younger Seed, those small gestures may as well have been the singing of the angels themselves as far as he was concerned, and he’d do anything to hear that heavenly song, even just a verse of it. 

Getting comfortable, Joseph adjusted his seating and rolled his hips, dragging his cock up along the bearded chin and wet, pink lips of his lover. He enjoyed the feel of it, and another one of his tiny 'praises' came through in the form of one booted heel slipping behind John to give his ass a nudge. 

John happily obliged, moving closer into the leader's warmth, and with the very tip of his tongue he teased at Joseph’s slit again. A less-than-innocent purr rang from the back of his throat as he gathered up a few more drops of pre-come before he moved to press a line of kisses up and down the shaft, followed by another long stripe of his tongue.  

One, two, three more swirls, a nip or two, and then he had Joseph back in his mouth again, those pink lips gripping a little tighter as he began to push himself down the length. About halfway through, he stopped his descent and began to bob, a gentle suction making its appearance and getting Joseph’s toes to curl in their boots. 

Joseph briefly, only briefly, faltered on the lyrics, and his error had John groaning deeply, hips bucking up at the air while his free hand clutched at the metal floor as he resisted rubbing his cock. 

God, he wanted so badly to touch himself. The fire in his belly burned white-hot and it felt like a forest fire was growing within him, trying to consume him from the inside out if he didn't relieve the ache within the next few seconds.  

He almost gave into temptation.  

His hand lifted from the floor and hovered over his belt buckle, the slightest tremor in his marked fingers as they bounced and grazed against the metal symbol of Eden's Gate.  

As if sensing the internal struggle going on beneath him, Joseph tilted his head forward and opened his eyes again, just a slit, and peered down at his baby brother through his lenses, watching, waiting, singing softly, and smoothly rolling his hips up to meet the other's mouth.  

John's own eyes were closed now and his brow was furrowed, his concentration darting between pleasing his savior and whether or not he should also please himself. When he finally slammed his palm back down to the floor with a shaky grunt, Joseph gave a toothy smile 

"The relief I feel when I see you fight your sins, even in little ways like this, is like that of the stream quenching the thirst of a parched man. It honors me to witness your strength."  

John nearly buckled under the praise, and he whimpered around Joseph. When the older man leaned down to whisper his permission in John's ear, John all but whined, and his free hand slipped right back to his belt and set to work on freeing himself.  

Joseph watched him closely, his own length twitching in arousal at the sight of John's desperation and need. The young man was lovely, as always.  

John gave a muffled cry as his cock was finally freed from his jeans, and he wasted no more time as he gripped it in hand and began to stroke with an eagerness. To thank The Father, he started stroking with his other hand and his head began to bob again as well, suckling harder, more insistently, as he gradually took him deeper. 

" _My sin, oh, the bliss of this glorious_  –ah-  _thought_ ," sang Joseph, a hand now sliding into John's hair to cup the back of his head. He continued, just the slightest hint of strain lacing his delicate words, " _My sin, not in part, but the whole, is nailed to the cross, and I bear it no more..._ " 

John pulled his mouth free and grinned up at Joseph, a flush across his cheeks and his lips red and swollen some, eyes misty and dancing as he finished the verse with a huskiness to his voice, " _Praise the Lord, praise the Lord, O my soul!_ " 

Joseph laughed in delight, clear and ringing in the room like a bell, and he gripped John's hair a little tighter to tug him up close for a kiss.

It was clumsy and heated, and The Father could taste himself on the younger man's tongue. He released his hold on that dark brown hair and slid his hands under John's arms to haul him up into his lap where he pulled him flush against himself with John moaning as their cocks rubbed together.  

"J-Joseph... Father, please..." John moaned in between their kisses, nipping at his lover's tongue with a small whine.  

Joseph hummed and softly shushed his brother, slowing the pace of the kiss to a lazier but deeper one, his tongue sliding into the other man's mouth as he snuck a hand between the two of them and took hold of their cocks.  

John's gasp was smothered as his Joseph claimed his mouth again, and he bucked right up into the warm, calloused touch with a muffled mewl. One hand moved to join Joseph's, covering it with his own, and he gave it a squeeze as it stroked the two of them. The other hand slung his arm up around Joseph's shoulders and hugged him tight. 

They thrust into their hands, and when Joseph stroked them again, he brushed the pad of his thumb against the head of John's dick, earning a keening sound for it that made a shiver run up his spine and a bolt of heat run along his length. He did it again on the next pull, his fingernail gently grazing the too-sensitive skin. 

"Joseph!" John gasped, hips jolting. "'Monna come, 'm close-!" 

Joseph's hand picked up in speed and tightened, squeezing the tips with a flick of his wrist at each upstroke, and he pressed their foreheads together with an affectionate nudge.  

"Then please, come for me, dear one." 

And John did. He arched with a cry of The Father's name and spilled onto their hands, hips giving a stuttering, clumsy buck as he reached his climax.  

Joseph followed closely behind, his blue eyes slipping closed and the ghost of a sigh escaping his open mouth as his own orgasm hit him. 

John pulled back just enough to admire his brother in this state. Even in sin, even at his most basic, human self, Joseph was still dignified and full of calm grace. There was no frantic thrusting, no clawing, grabbing hands, no wanton cries to the ceiling... only closed eyes over flushed cheeks and a quiet, heavy breathing occasionally punctuated by barely-there moans.  

In John's eyes, he was near perfection.  

The younger man slipped from his brother's lap and wandered over to the room's attached bathroom where he wet a cloth before coming back to clean them up. Joseph gave him an appreciative smile and John blushed from the gesture. When that was done, he went to toss the cloth into the sink, and as he came back he saw Joseph standing now, away from the chair they'd been sitting in. 

"Come here," Joseph said, arms open.  

John did so, walking right into the embrace and melting into it with a sigh. Lips and the tickle of a beard brushed his temple as a hand cupped behind his head, and then once again their foreheads were pressed together. His arms slid around Joseph's waist and pulled him so their fronts were flush against each other, and the two began to gently sway.  

"I love you, Joseph," John whispered. 

"And I, you, John," Joseph answered. "And God loves you even more."  

"I never doubted." 

A nod, and then they stood there for a while, quiet and complacent, swaying along with the other and enjoying the bit of solace the embrace provided.  

After a long moment, John rasped, "I promise." 

"Hmm?" Joseph's hazy eyes opened one at a time and he look at John, questioning.  

The Baptist licked his swollen lips and swallowed, clearing his throat. "I promise, Joseph, that I'll do better next time with the Deputy. No matter how stubborn and resistant he's being, I'll... I'll try to control myself better. I can't let myself stray from your guidance." 

"He is a brutish one, yes, and frustratingly strong of will," Joseph agreed, giving another languid nuzzle. 

After a moment, Joseph pulled away and took John's face into his hands, cradling it as he stroked his thumbs through the neat strands of his beard. They looked into each other's eyes, and the bright blues softened under the warmth of the darker ones in front of them.  

"Let me tell you something, my sweet John, let me tell you something. Our Deputy may be a brute. He may be stubborn. He may be resistant, and he may even have the strongest will in all of Montana, on all of God's green earth... but there is no will so strong that God cannot bring it to its knees eventually. And in time, our little Deputy... well, he will kneel, baby brother. He will kneel."  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> Also, that hymn they're defiling is "When Peace, Like a River", which is also where I snagged the title from.


End file.
